I don't want to say goodbye
by Amagoi
Summary: Inuyasha & company have defeated Naraku. It's finally time for Kagome to go back to the 20th century...but can she say goodbye to the one she loves most, Inuyasha? Complete.
1. Lets Go

Through a action filled battle, Inuyasha and co. have actually defeated Naraku! Hard to believe, but it's true. Sango has gotten Kohaku back, and Sango & Miroku have decided to marry. Kikyo is gone, And they now have the Shikon no Tama, but Inuyasha doesn't know how to use it to become a full demon. But what do Inuyasha and Kagome do now?…  
  
It was a beautiful day, and all was peaceful. Inuyasha decided to walk Kagome to the well in the forest. A couple hours before, everyone had said their wet-eyed good byes. Sango and Miroku announced that they were in love. They decided to go back to Sango's old destroyed village and rebuild it, and live peacefully there with Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. Shippo was older now, and could look after himself. And the only thing that Kagome could do now was just go back home and forget all of this ever happened. She could finally get back to school, and her normal life. She didn't need to stay in the Feudal Era anymore, her job here was done….  
  
For some reason, they walked in silence, as if they were afraid to talk. Before they knew it, They were at the well. And Kagome turned around….  
  
*cue sad sounding sounding music*  
  
"So, I guess this is goodbye" the words seemed to sting her throat.   
  
"Yeah" is all Inuyasha could say.   
  
Kagome wanted to say something more, she wanted to tell Inuyasha her true feelings about him…but she couldn't, she tried, but every time she tried to talk she felt like she was going to cry. "Come on", Kagome said, as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and jumped into the well.   
  
"Wha-what are you doing?"  
  
"You've been to my world before, just one last time, okay?"  
  
//maybe by the end of the day I'll be able to tell Inuyasha how I truly feel// 


	2. Stall for Time

Okay, here's Chapter two, but I still don't know if I'll be able to finish this -.- I have an idea for the ending, but it seems stupid, oh forget it, just read it XD Oh, and this chapter was inspired by one of the Inuyasha episodes, when Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time for a day of "Fun". So, it might seem familiar to the people who watch the Eps that aren't aired on Adult Swim yet, kay? Also, if it seems that the story takes a little while to actually get a point, it's because I like digging into the characters feelings and emotions. ^_^ So, Enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the Well helping Kagome out.   
  
"Why are you acting so strange?" Inuyasha asked concerned for some reason. Kagome just walked ahead of him not saying anything, as if she were mad, but she was scared more then anything.   
  
//What am I doing? What will I do once the day is over and Inuyasha has to go back?//  
  
She felt as if she wanted to turn around, and run into Inuyasha's arms crying, but she couldn't. She started to regret not telling him when they were searching for Shikon no Tama shards, What if she couldn't bring herself to do it? What if she was forced to say Good bye to the person she loved most in the entire world? All these questions were racing through her head, and at the same time she was holding back all these feeling of pain and sadness.   
  
"Uh, Kagome…" Inuyasha said hesitantly as he walked towards her, but Kagome didn't let him talk, she felt if she had to answer a question she'd start crying, so all she did was grab his hand again, and start walking with her fake happy smile.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on Inuyasha", Kagome said as they walked down the street,   
  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked. "We're going….somewhere…" Kagome answered sounding mad, for the past 10 minutes since they'd left her house, she'd been walking aimlessly just thinking, she had no idea what to do. She just took Inuyasha with her to the 20th Century, because she couldn't say goodbye, she had to stall.  
  
"What? You mean you have no idea where we're going?!", Inuyasha started yelling as he grabbed Kagome's shoulder turning her around. She had a eerie serious sad face that made Inuyasha stop. "What?" Kagome asked him turning away from his face again.   
  
//Why does she keep doing that…?// Inuyasha thought, but he decided to follow Kagome anyway, and that it was better that he just let her be.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
During the day, Inuyasha & Kagome did various things, they went to a local Fast Food place, the Movies, and other "Couple" things. Through the day, Kagome's sad mind started to calm down and enjoy the time she was having with Inuyasha. But soon the day started to slowly get darker, and the sun started to set, people started going home, and Kagome's sadness started to wipe over her once more as they walked back to Higurashi Shrine.   
  
During the day, they had gone far into Tokyo, and on the way home they passed a beautiful beach (OKAY! So, I have no clue if there are Beaches in Japan, I live in America, so sue me -.- ). Kagome walked up to the railing and stared at the beautiful Sunset that was slowly happening. Then she started walking to the side, and started going down stairs that led to the Sandy beach.  
  
…To be continued -.- 


	3. I do Love You

Okay, so here's the mushy lovey ending, I hope you enjoy!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Inuyasha said as he followed her down the small flight of steps. "Just, come on" Kagome said slightly happy.   
  
As they came down, Kagome started walking towards the water. The sun was setting, and the water looked so peaceful and beautiful as it slowly moved unto the beach and went back into the water. It was the most beautiful Romantic scene Kagome had ever seen, it seemed that because it was getting so late, that no one else was on the beach, only them….  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, "It's so peaceful…"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, he just simply nodded his head with a slight smile as he looked into the sunset with a peaceful face. Kagome turned over to look straight into his face for the first time that day. He looked to beautiful standing there so peaceful…. The wind started to blow slightly harder, as it pushed at their clothes. Kagome moved closer to him, she was right next to him now. As they watched the sunset together, it seemed like time was stopping, with just them there. Kagome wanted this one moment to last forever, just here with Inuyasha. She was happiest she'd been that entire day, even if the feeling of the having to say good bye was still tugging at her crying heart, she was still happy there with Inuyasha. She slowly started to remember them more though, as suddenly she stopped looking at the Sunset, and started walking away from Inuyasha very slowly.  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome said so quietly. "Kagome…." Inuyasha said as he turned to her, "I…"  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't do this…" Kagome said sounding if she was going to cry, "I can't, I've tried to hide my feelings but I can't…." Kagome said as if she was badly trying to not cry.  
  
"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha said as he walked towards her retreating body, as if he knew what she was talking about perfectly, "Kagome, I know how you feel…".  
  
Kagome gasped, and turned around towards him,   
  
"I know exactly what your feeling, I…." Inuyasha said as if he was going to choke, "I love you" he said as he stared into her eyes. Suddenly Kagome felt so relieved, she didn't try to hold her tears back, and ran into Inuyasha's arms crying. She grabbed unto his clothing as he embraced her,  
  
"Wh…why didn't you tell me….?" Kagome said still crying with her head on his chest. "I was afraid…..I was afraid, just as you were afraid….". Kagome looked up into Inuyasha eyes, and as they stood there for what seemed like forever, they're faces drew closer, and they kissed a passionate kiss.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the Gushy Gushy Lovey:  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome discovered that they loved each other, Inuyasha used the Jewel to become full human (duh -.-), and After Kagome finished College, Inuyasha & Her got married, and had 3 children. They moved into the Higurashi shrine instead of getting their own house because when Kagome's grandfather died he left it to them in his Will. Before doing all this, they decided to say good bye to Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and the Fuedal Era forever. Kagome sealed the Well with one of her Sacred Arrows so that nothing could come through and harm them or their children in the 20th Century……THE END! ^.^ 


End file.
